


Drink Before the War

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [33]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dad AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Hux, On the Run AU, Past Mpreg, alcohol mention, male lactation mention, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Ren and Hux are on the run after the fall of the First Order with their daughter, and have to move from planet to planet as the Resistance chases after them.Not only do they have to deal with the Resistance catching up to them, but their own feelings as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to my friend Isilwenshadewind for the baby's name ur list is Much Appreciated and being put to good use lmao  
> i just want to make Hux cry ;^)  
> also?? apparently there's a lot of confusing info about drinking while nursing. no sites i looked at were agreeing, and apparently there hasn't been much research on it. :^/ so who knows.

**Drink Before the War**

Adjusting Hux's coat, Ren asked, "Are you ready?"

Hux scowled, swatting away Ren's hands so he could pull up his own hood and zip it. "Don't coddle me. I can dress myself."

"You're my omega, I just want to make sure you're alright. I'm making sure that the child is warm."

The baby tucked into Hux's coat squirmed, whimpering. Hux patted them until they stilled. "We're fine. I've got her a breathing mask so she won't suffocate in my coat, and she's all bundled up."

"You're so stubborn. I'm your alpha, you should listen to me."

"I refuse to be helpless and subservient just because of our secondary sexes. We are partners, we do things together."

"It's in the best interest of the child."

"How is reducing me to the stereotypes of my sex in the best interest of our daughter?! And why do you only call her 'the child'? She's yours, mine, ours." Hux sighed. "You know what? I don't care. We need to get moving." He grabbed a flask off of the table and downed it. Putting it down, he wished he had more. He pulled on his mask and zipped his coat further.

Ren put on his helmet, and then pulled up his own hood. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm not pregnant, Ren."

"You're nursing."

"So? She's fine. Besides, I just fed her, it doesn't matter. We need to _leave_."

Scowling underneath his helmet, Ren growled and grabbed their bags of supplies. He stomped outside, bristling as he waited for Hux. The omega grabbed his sleeve as soon as they were out in the unforgiving cold and wind. Their ship was tucked away in a cave. The old outpost they'd been staying in was far away from it, a long walk through the endless storm, and another long walk beneath the surface.

Ren held back a quip about how Hux was so readily needing his help going to the ship when he acted like he could do everything himself, but he didn't feel like angering him. If he stormed off to go to the ship himself, he might get lost, and with Hux missing, their daughter would be missing as well. Along with that, it seemed like Hux was due to have a breakdown soon. He was getting more and more snappish, was stressed about the Resistance finding the planet they were on, and Ren could sense how upset it was making him to be treated like he was helpless.

He was paranoid that Ren didn't care about him or their child, and Ren didn't know how to assure him he did. It seemed that no matter what he did, Hux was overanalyzing it and figuring out how it meant he hated them.

After twenty minutes of trudging through the snow and wind, Hux asked, "What do we do if they find us out here?" He'd linked their arms together and was pressed up close to him, after almost tripping. 

"You don't already have a thousand contingency plans?" He silently cursed himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He wanted Hux to trust him, not be upset by him. 

Hux drew back, but kept a firm hold on his arm. "I... You'll protect Arek, right?"

"Of course." A particularly strong burst of wind hit them and Hux latched back onto his side. They pressed through, and the wind slowly decreased. Ren guessed they only had about ten more minutes to go before they'd get to the marker where their ship was beneath.

He could feel that another question was burning at Hux, but he didn't ask it until the marker was in sight. A black pole sticking over where the hatch to the underground was. The hatch was always covered in snow, impossible to find without the pole.

"Ren... if something were to happen to me, what would you do with Arek?" 

He'd never considered that before, and he didn't want to. "That won't happen, I'm going to protect you."

"You're not all-powerful! Please, just... I want to know she'll be safe."

He had no idea how to raise a child. No idea where to get her food. How would he manage to take care of her while also honing his abilities and keeping the Resistance from finding them? "I-" He didn't want to screw this up. Hux was staring at him, and they'd slowed to a halt. "I'd send her somewhere safe. I don't know, Hux, I'd leave her somewhere. She'd be fine."

"You... You'd get rid of her?" 

"I don't know how to care for a child! I never wanted to be a parent!"

He could practically hear Hux's heart drop at his answer. It didn't convey exactly what he wanted it to, and he felt terrible for it. Before he could try to explain, there was the sound of an explosion. He whipped around, and could see far in the distance, just barely through the snow, that the outpost was destroyed. There was the muffled sound of ships, and then distant blaster fire.

"Kriff!" Ren swore, and rushed to the marker. He concentrated, and the lifted the snow off of the hatch entrance. He pulled at the handle, only to find that the hinges were frozen.

Hux stood there, crossing his arms over the baby. "Ren?"

"It's frozen shut. It's too risky to pull it open with the force, it'll leave an exposed hole. And if I use my lightsaber to melt the ice they'll see it from their ships. We can't hide in the snow, either... I can sense the scavenger, she'll be able to find us in the snow."

"Which is the least risky?"

"The lightsaber will be quickest." He pulled it out of his coat and turned it on. He held it down to the hinges. The ice began to melt, but the sounds of ships drew closer. 

"Ren!" Hux yelped as a ship became visible in the sky, swooping over them. 

He pulled the hatch open and dropped their bags down. "Go!" Hux quickly stepped into the hatch, and began descending the ladder as fast as he could. Ren stayed up, the ship firing as it made another pass over them. He deflected the shots with his lightsaber. Hux and Arek needed time to get to the ship, he had to hold off the pilots, distract them, so that he knew they'd be safe below.

-

Hux picked up the supplies and ran to the ship. He dropped the bags into the cockpit, tucking them beneath the dashboard. He got worried when Ren didn't board the ship soon after him, and looking out the viewport he couldn't see him in the passageway.

Had the ships gotten him? He couldn't leave without Ren, but if the man was dead then he had no time to waste. He needed to get far from the Resistance if Ren was gone.

The baby whined in his coat, and he unzipped it so he could check on her. The oxygen mask was working fine, and she didn't look overheated at all. He turned on the ship to get it ready, and flicked on everything that was needed, the lights, the heating system. He hesitated in bringing up the ramp.

Impulsively, he zipped up his coat and left the ship, heading back to the hatch. He had to make sure he wasn't leaving without Ren. If he got there and it was silent, he'd assume the worst and go back, but if he could still hear ships and firing, he'd wait.

He walked slowly back to the hatch, desperately hoping that he'd run into Ren on his way there. It didn't happen, and he reached the ladder. Looking up, he could see the hatch was still wide open, and there was a streak of red. He could hear the ships.

Stepping back a few meters from the hatch, he leaned against the wall. After a few minutes of awful firing and whirs, where he flinched with every noise, he finally saw someone enter the hatch. They were covered in snow, so he couldn't tell who it was. He drew his blaster and pointed it at them.

They jumped partway down to the bottom, and pulled down their hood. Seeing Ren's helmet, Hux stuck the blaster back into its hilt. Relief flooded him. "You're alright!"

When Ren spotted him, he sounded mad, "Hux! What are you doing?!"

"Waiting for you."

"Where's our things?"

"In the ship."

"You went to the ship and _came back?_ How stupid are you? What if the scavenger had come down here instead of me?! Did you think you'd be able to defend yourself with your blaster?"

"I was just-"

"I don't care!" Making a noise of frustration, Ren snapped, "Just get back to the ship. We need to leave."

Hux shut up, and quietly followed him as he went to the ship. He took his place in the copilot's seat as Ren got the ship to liftoff. Ren flew out of the passageway, emerging from a large cave. Once they were in the air, Ren made the ship ascend as quickly as it could. When they were free of the storm, ships on their tail as they were spotted, he pulled the lever for hyperspace.

As soon as they were safe in light speed, Hux began peeling off his coat. He put it on the counter on the dashboard, careful not to put it on a patch with buttons. He pulled the baby out of her sling, and took off the oxygen mask, turning it off and setting it aside. He put her down on his lap to pull off his mask, and tossed it on the pile. Then he picked her back up, cradling her to his chest. She whimpered, so he rocked her.

Ren pulled off his snow gear as well, using the force to move his things to another spot in the ship. He kept his helmet and lightsaber nearby, putting them into the pouch hanging off of the side of his seat.

After a few minutes of tense silence, only broken by the occasional noise from their daughter, Hux stood up. "I'm going to bed." His voice was quiet. He left, and Ren slumped in his seat. He felt guilty. Hux was still unused to not having anything to do other than take care of their child, and was putting all of that extra energy and focus he had into worrying about them. The man needed something to do with himself or else he would self destruct.

Briefly, he entertained the idea of purposefully breaking something complex on the ship so that Hux could spend time fixing it. He put that thought aside for later. He waited a bit, and then got up to go try to soothe him.

-

Hux was laying down on the mattress in the captain's quarters of the ship. The baby was next to him, asleep. He had a hand over her, and was speaking to her. Ren stopped, making sure Hux didn't see him as he eavesdropped.

"Arek, I don't know what to do anymore... Ren doesn't love me. He's only obligated to take care of me because we're mated, which wasn't even our choice. It's stupid, really... I didn't want to mate him then, and I hadn't wanted to be impregnated. But now that you're here..." Hux tugged the baby closer. "...I never want to be away from you. And your father doesn't even want you. He'd rather you be somewhere else. I'm in love with him, and he doesn't want either of us." There was a noise that sounded like a stifled sob. 

"I got so worried about him when he wasn't behind us earlier. I thought- I thought he'd _died_. You two are all I have, I'm always so scared I'll turn around or wake up and find that you're hurt or worse. I love you both so much I don't know what to do with myself other than _worry_."

Arek whimpered, waking up. Hux pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Mum woke you up with his nonsense... Go back to sleep, darling. I'll get ahold of myself in a bit."

The omega stopped talking, so that was his cue to enter. As Ren walked in, he could see that Hux was crying. He stiffened, curling around the baby when he saw the alpha. Ren went to his side, and laid down next to him. He pressed behind him, fitting their bodies together and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Nuzzling Hux's neck, he said, "Don't cry. We're all okay. They didn't get me."

"When you weren't behind me, I was so afraid that they'd-" He faltered, and Ren squeezed him. Hux wriggled around so that they were face to face. He scooted down so he could bury his face in Ren's chest, and be hugged properly. Ren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as he flipped over onto his back, so he was lying on top of him, even easier to hug. He rubbed Hux's back.

Arek made a small sound, and Ren looked over at her. He used the force to lift her on top of himself, and Hux moved his head over so that she could fit in next to him. 

"I didn't mean what I said back there. I just meant I don't know how to care for her since I'd never wanted to be a father until we had her."

"I don't know what I'm doing, either."

"Well, she's not dead or sick, so we must be doing something right."

"That's true."

There was a period of silence, the only things to be heard the ship and their breathing. 

Ren broke it. "I care about both of you. Don't think it's just out of obligation. You might be my omega, but you're my family, too. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
